


The First Kiss

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_drizzle, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of those nights when you can no longer deny the way you feel and you have to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
